


Баттоны

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсон и Кевин путешествуют из Уокинга в Эдинбург</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баттоны

**Author's Note:**

> "I've spent some time with Kevin over the past couple of days, and it's been really nice doing that. This situation has been difficult for both of us, but we've shown over the last couple of days that we work so well together. It's such a shame we won't be working together in the future in terms of being team-mates." Jenson Button

Если бы у Дженса, спросили, что им двигало, когда он позвал Кевина с собой, он бы затруднился с ответом. Его телефон был полон контактов, куда более близких, чем этот. Многие из его друзей, кто редко видел его в последнее время, были бы рады воспользоваться возможностью провести с ним пару дней в пути. Он даже был готов сколотить что-то вроде маленькой веселой группки путешественников. Как раньше. Голосить из открытых окон, останавливаться на бокал пива, меняться за рулем, уделывать друг друга в дурацкие дорожные игры.

Возможно, он послушался Джесс. Которая задумала и организовала эту поездку, и которую срочно вызвали на показ, едва они проделали первые сотню километров от Лондона. Они сидели в небольшом придорожном кафе, Джесс сжимала в руках телефон и отчаянно морщила нос. Это был ее любимый прием добиться чего либо от Дженса. Он знал, что так может произойти, он и сам частенько подводил ее тем же образом. Стоило его инженеру позвонить из Уокинга и сказать, что пара новых узлов требует обсуждения, Дженс всегда ехал, даже зная, что зачастую его участие ограничится только присутствием.

Джесс относилась к этому стоически, Дженс собирался отплатить ей тем же.

\- Отвезу тебя домой, а потом на самолет, - он сделал большой глоток, допивая свой чай. - Сам тогда тоже полечу, не одному же мне путешествовать.

\- А возьми Кевина? - оживилась Джесс. - Кто знает, может вам и не придется больше... - она виновато замолчала, встретив напряженный взгляд Дженса, и накрыла его руку своей: - Все будет хорошо.

Дженс с сентября слышал, что все будет хорошо.

Мы в тебя верим, парень. Это будешь ты. Датскому выскочке ничего не светит. Рон не дурак. Фернандо сказал, он за тебя. Дженс слышал эти слова днем и ночью (однажды во сне с ним разговаривала его посуда) уже три месяца подряд, и так к ним привык, что совершенно перестал сознавать их смысл. Он был обижен и разочарован, и больше ничего. Даже в Абу-Даби, на последнем этапе, он чувствовал лишь легкое волнение, подогретое всеобщей приятной поддержкой. И думал, что возможно это и к лучшему - не осознавать, что вот он, твой конец. 

Заново напрягся он только несколько дней назад, когда руководство команды объявило точную дату вынесения решения. И хоть дат этих было уже много, в этот раз Дженс доподлинно знал, что заявление все же последует. Им с Кевином предстояла двухдневная рекламная поездка в Эдинбург, но вместо самолета Дженс и Джесс решили добраться туда на машине. Они планировал обновить новое приобретение - дорожный Макларен, который им доставили за пару недель до этого. И кроме прочего, в их планы тупо входило смыться. Дженс устал от повышенного внимания, и Джессика это понимала.

Теперь он рисковал остаться в одиночестве. Но Кевин, в самом деле, был неплохим вариантом, в конце концов, они сейчас были в одной лодке, которая с каждым днем раскачивалась все сильнее. И им было по пути.

\- Если он о чем-то узнает, - Джесс снова погладила его руку, - это произойдет на твоих глазах.

 

Кевин если и удивился, то виду не показал. У него было несколько часов на сборы, и он вполне в них уложился. Команда снимала ему небольшой дом недалеко от базы, откуда Дженсон его и забрал. У Кевина было крепкое рукопожатие и открытая улыбка, отчего складывалось впечатление, что они искренне рад этой поездке. В остальном он был немногословным, скорее даже каким-то тихим, слушал истории Дженса, изредка вставляя редкие, но емкие реплики, сам рассказал недавний случай с одним из своих механиков, произошедший еще в Венгрии.

В Бистере они поменялись местами. Дженс сам предложил Кевину руль, зная, что у него европейская версия этого же Макларена, но с двигателем меньшей мощности. Возможно, ему было интересно сравнить. Так и оказалось. Кевин вел аккуратно, почти нежно, не выпендриваясь, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы переключить навигацию и резюмируя по ходу разницу в работе коробке и ходовой. Дженс поймал себя на том, что уже испытывает удовольствие от этой поездки.

Год назад, узнав о том, кто будет его партнером на предстоящий сезон, он был немало удивлен. Мартин незадолго до этого интересовался его мнением о Кевине, и Дженс с удовольствием дал самую щедрую оценку из возможных. Парень в самом деле того заслуживал. Но он и предположить не мог, с чем был связан тот интерес Уитмарша. Решение показалось ему поспешным и странным, но Дженс был не из тех, кто обсуждает такие вещи.

Джесс нашла Кевина милым. Уже на первых предсезонных тестах он сказала:

\- Вы поладите. Он с тебя глаз не сводит.

Но это не вполне соответствовало истине. Кевин не сводил глаз абсолютно со всех. Формула приводила его в восторг, и все, что происходило, встречалось им с неизменным воодушевлением. Хотя, казалось бы, у него было время привыкнуть. Гораздо больше времени, чем у любого из тех, чьи отцы не были гонщиками в прошлом. Кто не попал в паддок ребенком, год от года лишь повышая градус своей вовлеченности.

Позже, где-то в глубине души, Дженс признался себе, что именно это бесило его больше всего. И не позволило ему дать шанс Кевину с самого начала. К моменту, когда Дженс понял, то Кевин вовсе не папенькин сынок, точнее - не типичный папенькин сынок, прошло уже несколько месяцев.

\- Ты знаком с Микой? - спросил он, когда они остановились выпить кофе в маленькой забегаловке при заправке. И тут же вспомнил, что да, иначе и быть не могло.

\- Хочешь предупредить меня о его чувстве юмора?

Дженсон спрятал улыбку за бумажным стаканчиком.

\- С ним не соскучишься, это правда.

\- Они одно время поддерживали отношения с отцом, - нейтрально ответил Кевин. - Я тогда был ребенком.

Он погладил скатерть в бело-красную клетку и задумчиво перевел взгляд на Дженса.

\- Ты хотел поговорить со мной?

\- Что, прости?

У него были светлые ресницы, и такие же светлые брови, типично скандинавская примочка, которая, странное дело, не делала его блеклым. За целый год так и не понял в чем секрет, а Джесс говорила, что все дело в его удивительных голубых глазах. По мнению Дженса это мог быть и высокий лоб, и аккуратные уши, и что там еще замечают женщины, делая свои загадочные выводы о том, кто мил, а кто нет.

\- Для чего-то же ты меня позвал, - пояснил Кевин. - Мы не так, чтобы очень общались все это время.

Дженсон вспомнил самое начало. Когда повышенная жизнерадостность Кевина доводила его до белого каления. Совершенно беспочвенный оптимизм, даже если брать в расчет их удачную гонку в Австралии. Оптимизм, который строился на ожиданиях, а не на реальности. Рон же, принявший руководство командой, не вдавался в такие малозначительные подробности, как его юное дарование, не умеющее ровным счетом ничего, кроме навыка неплохо водить и очаровывать всех подряд. 

\- В том-то и дело, - согласился Дженс, - что не общались. Может, стоит начать сейчас?

Кевин взглянул на него с подозрением:

\- Ты говорил с Роном?

\- Нет. 

\- Что-то знаешь?

\- Нет, - повторил Дженс. - А ты?

\- Не больше твоего, - покачал головой Кевин. 

По правде говоря, этот диалог происходил у них не первый раз. Как люди желают друг другу доброго утра, так Кевин и Дженсон при встрече обменивались дежурными репликами. В глубине души Дженс знал, что не услышит правду, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он может ее увидеть. Кевин не был открыт на сто процентов, но он был гораздо более честен, чем многие в паддоке, чем те, среди которых Дженс провел много лет. 

Джесс проложила их маршрут по стандартной схеме. Трасса М7, одна из самых забитых в Англии, не преподнесла никаких сюрпризов. Они объезжали заторы, где это было возможно, пользуясь сверхсовременной навигационной системой автомобиля и планшетником Кевина, и все же застряли под Кидсгроу, потеряв немало времени. Дженс мягко постукивал по кожаной обивке руля, мурлыкая под нос какую-то мелодию. Кевин сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку, и задумчиво выводил узоры на дисплее компьютера, даже не глядя в него. 

Они миновали пробку и покатили по полупустому шоссе. Солнце медленно садилось слева по ходу движения. Дженс сверился с графиком и с удовлетворением отметил, что не так уж они и выбились.

Он хотел сказать об этом Кевину, но, повернув голову, увидел, что тот спит. Его светлые ресницы трогательно подрагивали, грудь медленно поднималась, левая рука все еще сжимала планшетник. Дженсон против воли улыбнулся и отвел глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге. 

Через полчаса они проехали Уоррингтон, откуда путь лежал до маленькой деревушки Крофт, где, согласно планау, они должны были поужинать и остановиться на ночлег. Кевин к тому моменту проснулся, и, проговорив извинения, предложил поменяться местами. Дженс отмахнулся, ехать оставалось немного. К тому же за рулем ему было проще справляться с эмоциями.

\- Встречаешься с кем-нибудь? - спросил он, неожиданно для самого себя.

Кевин повернул голову и сделал большие глаза.

\- Прости, - тут же откликнулся Дженс. - Просто Джесс, она... Ну, ты знаешь женщин, вечно им нужно знать всякие подробности. - И зачем-то снова переспросил: - Ты знаешь женщин, Кев? 

\- Я знаю женщин, Дженсон, - спокойно ответил Кевин. - Так ей и передай.

И отвернулся.

Правда была в том, что Джесс интересовало совсем другое. Дженсон помнил тот день очень хорошо. Незадолго до домашнего гран-при, перед тем, как покинуть Лондон, они замутили продолжительный шоппинг, и к вечеру, вконец измотавшись, сели выпить по бокалу пива. И вот там-то она, расслабившаяся и совершенно отпустившая себя, сделала забавное предположение.

\- Помнишь, я говорила, что Кевин с тебя глаз не сводит? - Джесс многозначительно подергала бровями. - Я думала, это от большого уважения. Но теперь скажу: будь осторожен, дорогой.

Кажется, они еще не раз смеялись над этим. Пока Дженс не начал понимать, что его девушка не шутит.

И дело было вовсе не в Кевине. Он вел себя как обычно. Очень старался, работал на полную катушку, был приветлив со всем миром и готов учиться у каждого куста. К тому времени их отношения вошли в более-менее нормальное русло. Кевин пару раз выручал Дженса с настройками, и это были по-настоящему дельные советы. По крайней мере, блестящий результат Сильверстоуна Дженс частично относил на заслуги Кевина, с готовностью поделившегося с ним наработками за уик-энд. И чем лучше становились их отношения, тем более прохладным делалось общение Кевина с Джесс. Это не было серьезной проблемой, ни в каком из смыслах, Дженсон просто подмечал это, но не спешил с выводами.

Номер в отеле встретил их широкой двухспальной кроватью. Дженс замер на пороге, Кевин ткнулся в него сзади, и пару минут они задумчиво созерцали открывшееся зрелище. Ситуация усугубилась тем, что гостиница не располагала отдельными кроватями, позиционируя себя как место отдыха супружеских пар. И ни у кого из них язык не повернулся попросить дополнительный номер после того, как хозяйка назвала их "милыми мальчиками" и "чудесной парой". 

\- Если что, с моей стороны никаких проблем, - сказал Кевин, за что Дженс был очень ему благодарен.

Они спустились на ужин, подтрунивая друг над другом и смеясь, чем словили еще несколько умилительных взглядов. Пока Кевин изучал меню, Дженс отослал Джессике ворох благодарностей, и тут же получил ее ответ с пожеланиями незабываемой ночи. Он какое-то время тупо смотрел в экран телефона, а потом просто убрал его, отложив все мысли на потом. Их стол украшала большая свеча в форме сердца, а бордовый абажур, нависающий над столом, был увешан ветками омелы, хотя до рождества оставалось еще больше двадцати дней. 

Кевин с сомнением оглядел все это роскошество и спросил:

\- Тебе не кажется, что они перебарщивают?

\- Ни в коем случае, - серьезно ответил Дженсон и добавил: - Дорогой. 

От улыбки Кевина у него бессовестно заныло под ложечкой. Он кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и тоже погрузился в изучение меню.

К ужину они заказали вина, решив, что вполне могут позволить себе выехать попозже. Проголодавшись с дороги, они ели с большим удовольствием, даже Дженсон, который под чутким руководством Джесс уже забыл, каково это – наслаждаться едой.

\- Что в отпуске делать будешь? – спросил он, расправляясь с салатом из тунца.

\- Рвану в Борнхольм, - мечтательно пробубнил Кевин с набитым ртом.

\- Это где?

\- На северных островах. Там приятней летом. Знаешь, вся эта ерунда… - Кевин отхлебнул вина, - прогулки по пляжу, отличные велосипедные тропинки, чудесные виды. Но и зимой тоже есть чем заняться.

\- С кем поедешь?

\- С друзьями.

\- Отлично.

\- А ты?

\- А я? - Дженсон почесал висок, словно ответ не был очевиден. - Женюсь.

Кевин ничего не ответил. Как если бы не слышал слов Дженса. Потом немного натянуто улыбнулся:

\- Поздравляю. Это давно… Вы давно…

\- Да, - ответил Дженс с преувеличенным оптимизмом. Они действительно давно. В той степени давности, что либо ты делаешь это сейчас, либо никогда.

\- Мы не объявляли дату, так что…

\- Я понял, - тут же отозвался Кевин.

Он смотрел куда-то в центр зала, мимо Дженса, так настойчиво и долго, что стало казаться, к ним кто-то идет. Они сидели молча какое-то время, ковыряясь каждый в своей тарелке. Дженсон все не мог избавиться от мутного беспокойства, которое обычно сопровождает ощущение чего-то упущенного.

\- Еще вина? – спросила официантка, и оба вздрогнули от неожиданности.

Дженс взглянул на Кевина, тот пожал плечами:

\- Как ты.

Девушка одарила их очередной дозой умиления.

\- Давно вместе? – спросила она, разливая напиток по бокалам.

\- Год, - машинально ответил Дженс, и тут же вскинулся, замахав руками. Она спрашивала явно не об их партнерстве. 

Вернее…

Почему здесь вообще считают своим долгом в это лезть? Кевин, глядя на него, тихо рассмеялся. И почти в тот же момент зазвонил его телефон. Дженсон сразу почувствовал, что это не тривиальный звонок.

\- Ответь, - попросил он. 

Кевин нажал вызов и прижал трубку к уху.

\- Да, Рон?

Дженсон поднялся из-за стола, оставил несколько купюр, и, стараясь не бежать со всех ног, направился в их номер. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, кончики пальцев подрагивали. Он попытался успокоиться, используя техники, которым научила его Джесс, но вместо этого нервничал еще больше. Сама мысль о том, что Рон звонит Кевину, а не ему, была неприятной. Даже при том, что Дженс не знал сути их разговора, и такой же звонок вполне мог ожидать и его.

Он словно вернулся на несколько месяцев назад, когда впервые зашла речь о том, что кто-то из них двоих лишится места. За это время он не сумел обрести уверенность. Научился держать себя в руках, смирился, плюнул - да, но так и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что продлят именно его. Даже несмотря на то, что во второй половине чемпионата Кевина покинула всякая удача. Если он не ошибался сам, его подводила машина. А стоило забраться повыше, он сразу влетал на какие-то дурацкие, высосанные из пальца, штрафы. 

Дженс стал замечать на себе заговорщицкие ободряющие взгляды. Его тошнило от них. Он подозревал, что с Кевином не происходит ничего подобного. Того если и поддерживали, то только в ближайшем окружении. Не считая его механиков, мнение которых никого не интересовало. В то же время Кевин ни разу не позволил себе высказаться о Дженсоне хоть сколько-нибудь нелицеприятно, или обсуждать его качества. Казалось, он забывал его имя, когда давал интервью на эту тему. Это наверное было не легко.

Дверь номера открылась, и Дженс вскинулся, ловя на лице Кевина малейшие эмоции. Тот только покачал головой:

\- Они объявят, когда мы вернемся из Эдинбурга.

\- Тебя? - спросил Дженс.

\- Понятия не имею. Рон позвонил сказать, что Дания ему понравилась, а люди не особо.

\- И все? 

Кевин отвернулся от него и подошел к окну.

\- Мне тоже это странно, - тихо сказал он.

\- В любом случае… - преувеличенно бодро начал Дженс.

\- В любом случае, - перебил его Кевин, - нам нужно пережить эти два дня.

Потратив некоторое время на вечерний моцион, который обошелся без каких-либо заминок и неловкости, хотя ванная была только одна, они улеглись. Луна светила в окно, самой ее не было видно, но тень ярким прямоугольником лежала у Дженсона в ногах. Он машинально следил за ней взглядом. За тем, как медленно она продвигалась в сторону Кевина, отвоевывая себе все больше пространства. После вина немного шумело в голове, и Дженс все думал и думал о том же самом. 

Оказалось, трудно вспомнить, когда произошел перелом в их отношениях. Наверное тогда же, осенью, когда по общему мнению их и без того шаткое партнерство должно было дать трещину. Дженсон понимал, что, будь на месте Кевина кто-то другой, этим бы и кончилось. Они бы вернулись к прежнему корректному безразличию, с обеих сторон. Ему на ум пришла Япония, чудовищный этап, один из самых черных на его памяти. После финишной неразберихи и ужаса, который переживали все, он вдруг вспомнил о Кевине, которого не видел с момента окончания гонки. У Дженса был припасен небольшой подарок ко дню рождения, который он так и не вручил. Момент был крайне неподходящий, но он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать. 

Это были их первые объятия. Объятия не на публику и камеру, которых они умело избегали весь сезон, а настоящие, продиктованные желанием поддержать друг друга. Кевин обнимал крепко и сильно, Дженс слышал биение его сердца, чувствовал тепло его рук. Они простояли так довольно долго, дольше всех правил приличия, не сказав друг другу ни единого слова. И Дженс не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто кого больше поддержал в тот момент.

Утром Джессика разбудила его звонком. Дженс схватил телефон и рванул в ванную, чтобы не беспокоить Кевина, но кажется тот все равно проснулся. Наскоро позавтракав и раздав несколько автографов, они было собрались в путь, когда их попросили расписаться на гостевой доске. Там уже была их совместная фотография, сделанная полароидом. Снимок был назван - чьей-то не дрогнувшей рукой, помечавшей сотни таких же изображений постояльцев, по всей вероятности совершенно машинально. 

Баттоны. 

Очень симпатично. Любой теперь может засвидетельствовать почтение. Милой чете Баттонов, которая останавливалась здесь раньше. Нужно будет убить Джессику по возвращении.

Сам же снимок застал их в дверях отеля. Дженс ухмыльнулся своему удивленному лицу и перевел взгляд на Кевина. Тот смотрел в его сторону, чуть наклонив голову. Нереально, абсолютно, счастливыми глазами. Даже нечувствительная пленка полароида передала их невозможное сияние. Это было... Дженс даже не помнил, что они делали в тот момент, о чем говорили. Они только что приехали и обменивались обычными незначительными репликами. Тогда их и сфотографировали.

\- Я заберу это, - сказал, он хозяйке, и убрал карточку в карман. - Вас устроит обычный автограф?

Он взглянул в лицо теперь уже настоящего Кевина, и тут же отвернулся, встретив застывший, убитый взгляд.

До Ланкастера они ехали в гробовом молчании. Дженсон следил за дорогой, намертво вцепившись в руль, Кевин развалился на сидении, но его неестественно-вальяжная поза скорее выдавала напряжение, чем скрывала его. Пейзаж за окнами был очень живописным, но его никто не замечал. 

После Ланкастера дорога сворачивала к морю, Джесс отметила это место, когда планировала маршрут. Там красиво, говорила она, настоящая Англия. Дженс собирался проскочить мимо, но в последний момент свернул, следуя дорожным указателям.

Они доехали до тупика, где была организована небольшая стоянка до автомобилей. С утра народу было немного, две или три пары прогуливались вдоль отвесного берега, за одной из них бежала маленькая девочка, зажав в кулаке веревку от бумажного змея. Он парил над ней, подбрасываемый воздушными потоками, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Вдалеке, на прибрежной скале, возвышался белоснежный маяк, чуть поодаль, на ровной площадке, стоял такой же белоснежный домик.

Слишком классический вид. У Дженса даже зубы свело. Впрочем, может и не вид был тому виной.

Кевин хлопнул дверцей машины и рванул по направлению к маяку, Дженс устремился за ним. Они прошли метров двести, сопротивляясь пронизывающему декабрьскому ветру, пока Кевин не остановился почти у самой кромки обрыва. 

\- Ну? - спросил он, не оглядываясь.

\- Ты мне скажи.

\- Что сказать, Дженс? - Кевин поежился, глубже засовывая руки в карманы. - Какое я убожество?

Море было бескрайним, разливалось, покуда глаз хватало, так далеко, что можно было разглядеть, какая земля круглая. И они двое стояли на самой высокой ее точке.

\- Как давно?

\- Давно, - быстро ответил Кевин. – С первых тестов.

Дженсон иногда думал о таких вещах. Просто потому, что о них нельзя не думать, живя в современном мире. Он представлял себе, как это может быть. Неудобно, неловко, даже неприятно. Как может смутить, оставить неприятный осадок. Но оказалось, что в случае с Кевином все немного иначе. 

Сильно, волнительно, тепло. 

И в то же время Дженсон чувствовал, как ноет в груди от жалости - к нему и к себе, от сожаления, от невозможности что-то изменить. Он обнял его со спины, обхватил руками, распахнув полы своей теплой куртки, крепко прижал к себе. И каждой клеточкой прочувствовал чужую дрожь, затихающую по мере того, как оба успокаивались и согревались. Кевин был намного ниже, и так удобно устроился в объятиях, накрыв руки Дженса своими, что ощущался каким-то невозможно уютным, почти родным.

Чуть позже они сделали совместное селфи на фоне белого маяка. Дженс собирался отправить его Джессике, но в последний момент передумал и спрятал под замок.

В Локерби была их последняя остановка, они заправили машину и выпили кофе, день был в разгаре. На улице распогодилось и о хмуром утре уже ничто не напоминало. Ничто, кроме щекочущего чувства, которое странным образом согревало.

Машину вел Кевин, дорога была пустой, лишь время от времени попадалась встречка. 

\- Прибавь - попросил Дженсон.

\- Зачем? - откликнулся Кевин. - Мы успеваем.

\- Прибавь.

Кевин утопил педаль, и машина сорвалась с такой динамикой, словно до этого стояла на месте. Дженс ощутил приятное давление перегрузок, пусть и не сравнимых с теми, что они испытывали на гоночной трассе.

\- Еще, - попросил он.

Кевин снова послушался, а машина слушалась его. Они летели вперед, настолько стремительно, что ощущалось, как одна за другой берутся скоростные отметки. Но и это был не предел.

\- Еще.

На этот раз Кевин только покачал головой, и начал снижать скорость. 

\- В чем дело, Магнуссен? Ты струсил?

Вместо ответа, Кевин показал ему средний палец, и Дженсон в свою очередь пригрозил ему.

Он вспомнил, как в самом начале Кевин хвалил его в интервью. Это казалось чуть ли не хамством, Дженс даже выразил свое недовольство Рону, а тот ответил, что они идеально друг другу подходят, и пора снять кипящий котел с огня. 

Рон был прав. Дженсону нравились открытость и прямота, нравилось полное отсутствие закулисной ерунды. Все, чем Кевин делился с другими, он высказывал и ему. Это же касалось работы, где до самого последнего дня все оставалось прозрачным.

Дженс не любил рассуждений на тему того, кто из них быстрее. Его место в итоговой таблице было выше - это все, что имело значение.

А теперь значение имело еще и то, что Кевин сох по нему все это время.

Когда Дженсон увидел стены Эдинбургского замка, показавшегося вдали, он указал на них Кевину. Тот только кивнул. Он снова был серьезным и собранным, и словно отгородился непроницаемой стеной, которую Дженсон лицезрел несколько раз за этот год, когда ситуация слишком накалялась. 

Мика, которого они встретили в холле отеля, был определенно в ударе, и это скрашивало возникшее напряжение. Дженсон пришел к выводу, что не зря датчан считают сложными людьми. И убедился в правоте Штоффеля, который всегда утверждал, что Кевин - не сахар. 

Вечером в день приезда их ждала пресс-конференция, которую фактически взял на себя Мика. Кевин отвечал односложно, но много улыбался. Что могло покорить кого угодно, только не журналистов. Дженсон стал золотой серединой, отвечая строго по существу, фразами, по большей части заготовленными для него пресс-атташе. Затем последовал торжественный ужин, и отдых. Мика был не прочь пропустить по стаканчику, и они позвали с собой Кевина. Тот не стал отказываться, составив им компанию. 

На следующий день с утра были запланированы показательные заезды и автограф-сессии, поэтому стаканчик вышел буквальным, по крайней мере - для Кевина с Дженсом. Вскоре они отправились назад в гостиницу, а Мика остался праздновать с кем-то из организаторов.

Замок нависал над городом огромной светящейся громадой, словно парил в воздухе, оторвавшись от земли. Они шли по булыжной мостовой, Кевин - привычно засунув руки в карманы джинсов, Дженс прямо за ним, ведя ладонью по старой ограде. Он не спускал глаз с его затылка, шеи, разворота плеч. Он хотел, чтобы Кевин остановился и обернулся к нему. Он сказал себе, что если это произойдет…

Кевин остановился и обернулся. 

Дженс собирался поразмыслить о том, что бы сказала на это Джесс. Она ведь его предупреждала.

Кевин смотрел на него тем самым взглядом с полароидной фотографии.

Больше раздумывать было не о чем.


End file.
